1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking apparatus for a vehicle and in particular to improvement of a braking apparatus for a vehicle which is capable of performing skidding control and traction control of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, such a braking apparatus for a vehicle adjusts the discharge pressure of a pump which draws in a fluid by suction from a master cylinder and discharges the fluid with a suction valve open provided between the suction port of the pump and the master cylinder, thereby performing skidding control and traction control of a vehicle while the brake is not being operated (for example, see the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-127935 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-122364).
However, on the above-mentioned related-art braking apparatus, a suction valve is disposed on the base relatively apart from the suction port of the pump and the negative pressure transport factor from the suction port of the pump to the suction valve is poor thus the suction efficiency of the pump is poor.